An electronic device may perform functions such as music play and phone call by using various electronic components provided in a housing. The electronic device may have a phone call by being connected with a base station or obtain audio data by directly accessing an external server, and may perform the above functions through pairing with another terminal.
The electronic device may include a wireless communication unit and an audio output unit, and there are increasing demands for an electronic device of a wireless communication scheme in view of mobility and convenience in use. An electronic device, with which a user may carry by gripping with a hand, having a design considering portability is being developed. Such an electronic device having the design considering portability includes a headphone type wearable on a user's head in a band shape, an ear hook type and an ear insertion type.
Recently, there are demands for an electronic device having a band that may be worn on a neck of a user to allow the user to easily carry it even in a state that the user does not wear a receiver on his/her ears. Since the electronic device is worn on a neck of a user even in a state that the user does not use the electronic device actually, it is required to improve wearing of the electronic device. Particularly, since neck sizes are different depending on users, there are needs for bands customized for the users.